Everything is perfect
by hydrangeaslove
Summary: Just the thoughts of Jessica on her life.


_**Hi! So I wrote that yesterday. This is my first try at writing a fanfic, so be indulgent. I doon't know if it is good or not, probably not but I tried =). Thank you. C.**_  
_**Ps: I re-upload it, this is the same. **_

The party was over. Jessica Miller (ex-Day) could finally settle down and make some tea. Cleaning the kitchen she thought about how hard and tedious her life was until now. Just five years ago she was the new room-mate of the apartment 4-D and now she was married and a mom. The time passed by. She smiled at the look of her engagement ring. It was perfect and she was moved everytime she took a look at it.

The memory of Nick asking her to marry him was one of her favorite souvenir. They had come a long way to get where they were now.

Their first kiss, the Shane's accident, their (disastrous) first date, the Chicago trip, their first night together, Cece's wedding, the uncalling thing, their 1st break, their first I love you, their second try then fail, their sex friend phase. She remembered that she was so tired of that, so tired of that situation that she took her distance from the loft where she wasn't at ease anymore, and sad. Jessica went back to her mom's house for a while, taking her time for her, analysing her feelings. It felt so great to be alone, but a big part of her missed him. Then one morning she heard her mom talking to somebody in the kitchen, she came back the stairs and she saw his green and black flannel, her favorite. Nick turned back and he looked so happy to see her, to see that she was fine. He seemed petrified, scared that she was going to runaway again but not. Jessica came directly into his arms, and she realized that she wanted to be there forever. Nick hugged her too, telling in her ear that he was sorry, that he loved her so much and he was so scared to lose her. She looked at his face and just said : _"Take me home Miller"_.

On their way home nobody spoke really, the radio was on, their eyes met from time to time and they were smiling to each other. It felt good.  
Nick carried her suitcase while Jess called Cece to tell her that she was back, she didn't see Nick come back and taking her by the hand. She hung up and let him do. On their way to the loft she asked him what he was doing, he just made his turtle face making her laugh. Damn he had missed her laugh. Then opening the apartment's door Jessica expected to see Winston or Schmidt but no, it was just nothing but silence. IT felt weird but she didn't have time to think about it because Nick took her to the halfway between their rooms. Their spot. The only thing that she would see was flowers petals on the floor forming an heart and some candles. He lifted her and walked into the heart then put her softly down. She was so confused even if a small part of her knew what was going on. And Nick took her hands, the look in his eyes was so warm and full of love. At this articular moment Jessica felt loved and unique. Then he began to speak, he was so confident she could feel it. After a few seconds her eyes were blurry and she wasn't listening to him closely. Suddenly he knelt down, always her hand in his and took a beautiful ring out his pocket. She didn't believe it, her grumpy turtle face/best friend/ex-boyfriend/ love of her life was asking her to marry him ?! Jessica didn't feel the tears dripping down her face at this moment then she realized that Nick was waiting for her to respond. She simply fell in his arms sobbing and telling him that she loved him so much.

Nick couldn't be happier and kissed her tenderly. It was the best moment of his life.

After the proposing everything went so fast. Organizing the ceremony, beginning house hunting, Nick finishing his novel, the wedding. For the wedding they agreed to have a small and intimate wedding, nothing too big. Family, friends and them. Yeah, simple. They pronounced their vows on the roof with the Californian sunset as background. It was just perfect, even Schmidt didn't criticize it.

Everything came pretty quickly after the wedding, good as bad moments. Their honeymoon in Hawaii, Nick's novel published, Cece's miscarriage, their 1st house, their first big fight, Winston's radio show in prime, Schmidt and Cece's wedding, Jess finding out her pregnancy, Charlie's birth..and now his second birthday.

Yeah, they had come a long way. The whistle of the kettle woke Jessica up from her thoughts. She poured the hot water in two mugs and went to the living-room. She surprised Nick taking carefully a sleepy Charlie in his arms and carrying him on his way to put him to bed. But he stopped to Jess, she smiled and gently stroked Charlie's brown hair. God, she loved him so much. He was her cutie bear. She kissed his head then Nick went up the stairs whispering to his wife that he will come back after that.

She still was moved by Nicholas' behaviour, everytime. He was so calm and soft with Charlie. It was the cutest thing ever. She was sitting on the couch when she felt a presence beside her and a warm arm around her shoulders. Jess didn't need to turn her head to see who it was. She smiled lightly seeing his other hand caressing her belly, Nick had a weird but cute obsession with her pregnant belly. He couldn't stop touching it but Jess loved that, and they were pretty exited to see their new baby girl, just a few months to go.

"_Are you okay?"_ asked quietly Nick, his nose rubbing her cheek.

"_Yes, everything is perfect."_ answered Jess before kissing him.

Fin.


End file.
